Episode Alphabetical
20,000 Patties Under the Sea A Flea in Her Dome A Life in a Day All That Glitters Arrgh! Artist Unknown As Seen on TV Atlantis SquarePants Band Geeks Banned in Bikini Bottom Best Day Ever Best Frenemies Big Pink Loser Blackend Sponge BlackJack Boat Smarts Boating Buddies Boating School Born Again Krabs Born to be Wild Bossy Boots Breath of Fresh Squidward Bubble Buddy Bubblestand Bucket Sweet Bucket Bummer Vacation Can You Spare a Dime? Cephalopod Chimps Ahoy Chocolate with Nuts Choir Boys Christmas Who? Clams Club SpongeBob Culture Shock Dear Vikings Ditchin Doing Time Driven to Toars Dumped Dunces and Dragons Dying for Pie Employee of the Month Enemy in Law F.U.N. Fear of a Krabby Patty Fools in April Frankendoodle Friend or Foe? F.U.N. Fungus Among Us Funny Pants Gary Takes a Bath Ghost Host Giant Squidward Gone Goo Goo Gas Good Neighbors Good Ol' Whatshisname Grandma's Kisses Grandpappy the Pirate Graveyard Shift Grooming Gary Gullible Pants Hall Monitor Have you seen This Snail? Help Wanted Hocus Pocus Home Sweet Pineapple Hooky House Fancy I Had an Accident I Was a Teenage Gary Idiot Box I'm with Stupid I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Imitation Krabs Jellyfish Hunter Jellyfish Jam Jellyfishing Just One Bite Karate Choppers Karate Island Komputer Overload Krab Borg Krabby Land Krabby Road Krabs a la Mode Krabs vs Plankton Krusty Krab Traning Video Krusty Krushers Krusty Love Krusty Towers Le Big Switch Life of Crime Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob Mid-Life Crustacean Missing Identity Money Talks Mrs. Puff you're Fired MuscleBob BuffPants My Pretty Seahorse Nasty Patty Nature Pants Naughty Nautical Neighbors Nautical Novice Neptune's Spatula New Digs New Leaf New Student Starfish Night Light No Free Rides No Hat for Pat No Nose Knows No Wennies Allowed Not Normal Once Bitten One Krab's Trash Opposite Day Overbooked Party Pooper Pants Pat No Pay Patrick Smart Pants Patty Caper Patty Hype Penny Foolish Pest of West Pet or Pests Pickles Picture Day Pizza Delevery Plankton! Plankton's Army Plankton's Regular Porous Pockets Pranks a Lot Pre-Hibernation Week Pressure Procrastination Professor Squidward Reef Blower Ripped Pants Rise and Shine Rock-a-Bye Bivalve Rock Bottom Roller Cowards Rule of Dumb Sailor Mouth Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Sandy's Rocket SB-129 Scaredy Pants Selling Out Shanghaied Shell of a Man Shuffleboarding Sing a Song of Patrick Skill Crane Sleepy Time Slide Whistle Stooges Slimy Dancing Snowball Effect Something Smells SpongeBob meets The Strangler SpongeGuard on Duty SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget SpongeBob vs. The Big One SpongeHenge Spongicus Spy Buddies Squeaky Boots Squid on Strike Squid Wood SquidBob TentaclePants Squid's Day Off Squid's Visit Squidtasted Voyage Squidville Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Squilliam Returns Squirrel Jokes Stanley S. SquarePants Suction Cup Symphony Suds Sun Bleached Survival of The Idiots Tea at the Treedome Texas That's No Lady The Algae's Always Greener The Battle of Bikini Bottom The Bully The Camping Episode The Card The Chaperone The Donut of Shame The Fry Cook Games The Gift of Gum The Great Snail Race The Inmates of Summer The Krabby Kronicle The Krusty Plate The Krusty Sponge The Lost Matress The Original Fry Cook The Paper The Pink Purloiner The Secret Box The Slumber Party The Smoking Peanut The Splinter The Sponge Who Could Fly The Thing The Two Faces of Squidward To Love a Patty To Save a Squirrel To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Toy Store of Doom Ugh Valentine's Day Waiting Walking Small Welcome to the Chum Bucket Wet Painters Whale of a Birthday What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? Wigstruck Wishing you Well Wormy Your Shoes Untied Coming Soon... (Season 7) Category:DVDs